This invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics or cosmoceuticals and more specifically to a composition of matter comprising a lanolin free absorption base. An absorption base is a combination of specially selected ingredients, which must meet a number of criteria. They must first provide for the efficient emulsification of petrolatum and any subsequent addition of up to an equal amount of water to result in an elegant pharmaceutical or cosmetic base to be used alone or in combination with other ingredients. They must be safe and have wide consumer acceptance.
These bases have been the workhorses for maximum moisturization in hospital settings and as protective and clinically proven healing agents for skin conditions and burns.
An absorption base must first provide for the efficient emulsification of petrolatum (HLB 4) by an emulsifier. When there are large differences between the HLB for the petrolatum and the HLB the emulsifier larger amounts of an inferior emulsifier such as wool wax alcohols derived from lanolin are need and which may also necessitate the addition of stabilizing ingredients such as ceresin and or mineral oil.
The question of safety is always a concern in terms of liability. Animal products have generally been deemed safe in the United States as long as strict guidelines are followed. However, public perception may not always coincide with scientific fact. There is also the fact that some prior art products cannot pass a Draize (rabbit eye test) test for allergenicity or nonirritation. The invention (absorption base) components have been independently tested to be hypoallergenic and nonirritating as well as having a specifically selected preservative system for specific applications of the product (aqueous formulations). Additionally, while lanolin sensitivities are low in the general population, they increase dramatically in persons with various skin conditions.
It would seem obvious that the introduction of a new line of products derived from a more scientifically advanced approach to absorption bases is well overdue. The currently available analogous commercial products rely upon a cholesterized lanolin, also known as wool-wax alcohols (the most highly fractionated and allergenic component of lanolin) as the emulsifier for petrolatum to make an absorption base. An absorption base is petrolatum with the addition of an emulsifier such that, upon the addition of water, it will combine with water of an equal weight form a homogeneous and acceptable cosmetic or pharmaceutical end product. It can be used alone (or with the addition of water or other ingredients) for the purposes of providing an occlusive base for moisturization or for healing purposes or as a base for the inclusion of other active ingredients.
The dearth of emulsifiers available in the 1950's and a continuous commercial campaign allowed a single product to dominate and continue to produce and market a product virtually unchanged for half a century. Thus, the present day availability of many more emulsifiers and a better understanding of emulsification technology should allow for the introduction into the marketplace for superior absorption base products.
One problem facing the prior art is that lanolin based absorption bases must employ hardening agents, e.g., ceresin (beeswax) to avoid the separation of ingredients at even mildly elevated temperatures during normal use and must conversely employ a softening agent (mineral oil) to counteract the hardening of this type of product at cooler temperatures. Ceresin requires 65 degrees centigrade to melt and these temperatures can be problematic for the absorption base (degradation of the emulsifier) during the manufacturing process.
Another problem is that woolwax emulsifiers derived from lanolin are the most highly allergenic component of lanolin and may not be suitable for certain patient populations with pre-existing skin conditions.